The Speedo!
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: The night before Chris and Josh head off to the beach with their friends, Josh decides to do something that has him regretting his choice the next day! What did he do! And why does it have Mike and Matt's attention on Chris? WARNING: GUYxGUY


**A/N: I wanted to get this one out before summer ended! T^T**

" **The Speedo!"**

Chris smiled as he folded his clothes that he would be taking to his trip to the beach tomorrow. Everyone was going Beth, Hannah, Sam, Mike, Jess, Emily and Matt.

"You almost done?" Josh asked while he wrapped his arms around Chris planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Y-yeah…" Chris blushed.

"Good." Josh grinned as he slid his hand down in between Chris's legs.

"W-wait!" Chris gasped jumping out of Josh's grasp.

"Not tonight…" Chris blushed frowning keeping his eyes to the ground.

"Wha?" Josh asked confused.

"I-I want to be able to enjoy tomorrow without any…. Discomfort…" Chris explained. Josh smirked walking towards Chris resting his hands on his waist.

"We don't have to go _all_ the way to have fun." Josh smiled jerking Chris towards him. Their groins now rubbing against one another. Chris's eye went wide to feel Josh was hard under his shorts that he wore.

"Uhh…" Chris blushed as he turned his head to the side. Josh leaned in assaulting his neck making him shudder and close his eyes.

"I won't put it in…" Josh whispered in his ear. Chris opened his eyes looking back at Josh giving in.

Chris laid in Josh's bed asleep. Josh stood looking through Chris's duffle bag pulling his swimming trunks out an evil grin spreading across his face.

* * *

"Wow!" Chris exclaimed excited to see the beach as everyone stepped out of the car.

"Niice." Mike grinned looking at the girls in the parking lot making their way to the water.

"Michael!" Jess growled slapping his chest.

"I meant the beach Jess!" He defended.

"Nice man." Matt commented shaking his head.

"Just wait till you see my suit." Emily winked at Matt who grinned to the idea.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Josh yelled as everyone headed towards the beach to change.

* * *

"What do you think, Matt?" Emily smiled showing her light colored yellow bikini to Matt.

"Very nice." He praised making her smile. Jess stepped out in a dark purple bikini walking passed Matt who caused him to turn and look.

"Matt!" Emily growled as Jess giggled walking to Mike.

"You look _so_ hot!" Mike smiled. Sam stepped out in a one piece red swim suit smiling shaking her head looking back at Beth and Hannah.

"Shall we?" Sam asked as the two followed her out. Everyone stood in their swim suits ready to enjoy the water. Everyone but two were missing.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked waiting for Chris in the changing room.

"I-I don't understand! I put them in here!" Chris panicked going through his clothes in his bag.

"Look I have a pair you can borrow, everyone is waiting for us." Josh informed Chris sighed feeling bad to be delaying their trip.

"Alright." Chris replied. Chris stood in the changing room looking at the borrowed swimming "trunks".

"Are you kidding me?" Chris asked with flushed cheeks.

* * *

"Sorry for making you guys wait!" Josh yelled getting everyone's attention. Chris stood feeling the most uncomfortable he has ever felt.

"Whoa…" Matt stood wide eye to see Chris in the black tight speedo. His heart skipping a bit to see him with flushed cheeks made him look so adorable!

"Hell yeah…" Mike stood equally impressed to see the nerd looking sexy! The way the speedo complimented his round perky butt was breath taking. Emily and Jess took notice of their men checking Chris out. Especially Josh.

"Matt!"

"Michael!" Both yelled making them look back.

"Huh?" Both responded pulling their eyes off of Chris who stood a little confused to see the two girls upset.

"Why don't you wear this till you get to the water?" Josh suggested handing him the towel.

"S-sure." Chris replied taking it. Josh followed behind Chris beginning to regret his choice of giving Chris the speedo. It was supposed to be only for him to enjoy not the others!

"H-hey Chris! When we get to the water do you wanna play I don't know…. Marco Polo?" Matt asked with red cheeks. Chris looked at him smiling.

"Sounds fun." He replied Josh narrowed his eyes. Marco Polo? What the hell was Matt planning?

 _"M-Matt! You got me, ah! D-don't touch there ahh…." Chris blushed getting groped by Matt in the water._ Josh stood hating his mind for conjuring that idea up.

"Marco Polo? I'm a pro at that game! Mind if I join?" Mike asked entering the conversation.

"Sure the more people the more fun it will be." Chris smiled. Again Josh's mind went to work.

 _"Aahh! M-Mike… please!" Chris moaned as Matt held him still as Mike slipped his hand into his speedo stroking him._

 _"Are you wet from the water or from being touched….?" Mike grinned giving Chris's erection a squeeze._

"Josh?" Chris called getting his attention.

"What?" Josh asked looking at Chris.

"Are you going to get into the water?" Chris asked. Everyone else was laying their blankets down to enjoy the sun.

"Uhhh maybe later." Josh replied only to regret his answer.

"Alright." Chris replied he pulled his glasses off putting them away.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked. Chris looked up at him. Those blue eyes and long eye lashes. This only stirred Josh up.

"Heh, I can't wear my glasses in the water." Chris replied getting up.

"I'll be back." He waved leaving. Josh stood watching him. He just let him enter the water full of sharks. Matt and Mike being the sharks.

* * *

Chris slowly entered the waters a smile spreading across his face. He walked more till the water was at his waist.

"Well! Since we are all here why don't we start?" Mike smiled.

"Only three people?" Chris asked.

"The girls wanted to tan." Matt informed.

"We can have fun with just three." Mike smirked.

"Alright."

"Matt and I will have our eyes closed." Mike informed Chris nodded smiling.

"Alright." The two were a few meters away from Chris both their eyes closed.

"Polo!" Chris yelled, once he yelled they were on the move Chris was having fun avoiding the two that were getting close to him.

"Marco!" Matt yelled reaching out.

"Polo!" Chris yelled back looking back to see Matt behind him.

"You're close." Mike grinned Chris looked back in front of him gasping to see Mike in front of him! When did he?! Did he swim under?!

"Aah!" Chris screamed startled by the surprise attack.

"Marco!" Matt yelled closing in on Chris till he was pulled under the water. Chris held his breath to see Josh under the water.

"Marco?" Matt called out only to hear nothing back. The two opened their eyes to see Chris was gone.

"Where did he go?" They asked confused to see he was gone.

* * *

Chris and Josh hide out by a couple of rocks. They sat resting catching their breath enjoying the view of the water.

"You saved me." Chris smiled. Josh looked up at him.

"Just in time too." He replied sitting next to him relaxing watching the water. Damn he looked so cute right now. But he dare not attack him, being out in the open like this would upset Chris.

"Josh…" Chris called.

"Yeah?" Josh answered turning his head over to Chris only to be held as Chris pressed his lips to his. Josh sat wide eye as Chris pulled away with red cheeks.

"Thank you… for everything…" Chris smiled looking up at Josh only to be jumped.

"J-Josh!" Chris asked.

"D-don't say things that'll turn me on…!" Josh replied.

"Turn you wha!?" Chris asked only to be silence by Josh's lips. They two engaged in a long passionate make out session their tongues in battle.

 _"I love him so much…"_ Josh thought to himself opening his eyes a bit to look down at him. Josh pulled away breaking their deep kiss. He moved planting kisses on Chris's chest that was rising and falling. He ran his tongue over Chris's harden nipple teasing him while he pulled the speedo he wore down letting his erection spring out.

"Mmm…" Chris moaned arching his back off the boulder enjoying the feeling. Josh wrapped his fingers around Chris's length.

"Heh, you're dripping already…" Josh informed looking down at Chris's cock that twitched as Josh pumped his hand.

"Is doing out in the open like this exciting you…?" Josh asked.

"W-what!? N-no!" Chris growled only to have Josh give him a squeeze.

"Aahh!" Chris moaned tilting his head back making Josh smile.

"Heh must be hard to lie when your body is being honest." Josh teased as he licked his fingers from his free hand. His fingers probed Chris's hole making him jump as he pushed in while pumping Chris's dripping twitching cock.

"Nhh J-Joshh…" Chris moaned. Josh curled his fingers spreading his digits making Chris cry out. Josh pushed his two fingers in deep pulling out slowly.

"You're ready…" Josh smiled as he withdrew his fingers pulling his swimming trunks down letting his long awaited erection out. Josh rolled Chris on to his stomach as he leaned down close to him.

"I'm going to _fuck_ you so hard everyone on this beach is going to hear you…." Josh promised. Chris's eyes went wide. Was he being serious!? Chris looked back over his shoulder.

"Jos-ahh!" Chris moaned feeling Josh slip in slow. He shoved the rest of his cock inside of Chris making him shudder. Josh pushed in deep filling Chris. He smiled watching as Chris's body shivered. Josh held Chris's waist still as he slowly pulled out and pushed in again hard.

"Aah!" Chris cried clenching his fist.

"I didn't like the way they were looking at you…" Josh panted.

"Nhh, ahh! W-what…?" Chris asked confused. Who was looking?

"You're mine…" Josh gritted his teeth moving his hips faster.

"Josh…!" Chris moaned till he felt Josh slip out of him only to flip him on to his back.

"I know your body…" Josh panted as he trailed his hand down Chris's chest.

"I know where to hit to make you cry out…" He smiled slipping in again raising Chris up a bit from the ground. He angled himself thrusting his hip hard.

"Nhh ahh Josh!" Chris moaned losing himself into the pleasure Josh was inflicting on his prostate.

"Fuck!" Josh groaned feeling Chris tighten around his member.

"I-I'm c-close…!" Chris cried reaching up to Josh wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him down crashing his lips to his. A sloppy desperate kiss.

"Josh!' Chris moaned releasing his seed as Josh gave a few more weak thrust having reached his peak as well. The two panted as Josh slipped out his cock dripping with his seed. Josh laid down next to Chris the two started up at the clear blue sky.

* * *

The two headed back to the beach where the rest of the group was. Everyone had their eyes on the two to see Josh was wearing the speedo and Chris in his swimming trunks.

"What the hell?" Mike asked confused to see the change. Josh refused to let Chris go back in the speedo and traded him. Josh bent over making Mike and Matt scream in horror. A little payback for them eye-raping his boyfriend.

"Dude!" The screamed in disapproval. Chris sat down on the towel that was laid on out laughing.

 **END**

 **A/N: I noticed I forgot Ashley…. She uh was sick and couldn't go to the beach! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
